B R Act
by Incoming-Duck-Fiend
Summary: Class B of Gauken High school has been chosen to participate in "The Program." Also known as Battle Royale the students must fight and kill each other until only one is left standing. How far will they go and who will turn against who?
1. Chapter 1

Gist of the story: Hetlia + Battle Royale.

* * *

The bus was crowded with screaming, excited teenagers. They all smiled and laughed cheerfully together—even the few who were usually left out were included in the games and chit chat.

The sun shown outside, flickering as bodies jumped around and blocked the windows.

Feliciano Vargas sat near the front of the bus slouched over in his seat next to his friend.

"Look at this one," Kiku whispered a small smile on his face.

"No~ Put it away! You're naughty for looking at all that yoai manga," Feliciano yelled waving his arms and trying to shield his eyes.

"Um . . ."

Feliciano looked up surprised to see Lovino by his side holding something behind his back.

"Oh, hello, Lovi! What is that?"

Lovino blushed brightly and stuttered, "Nothing, you bastard! What is that look for? I did not stay up all night baking cookies for you!"

"I wasn't thinking that," Feliciano said cocking his head at the stuttering Lovino. "But now that you mentioned it: did you make me cookies, Lovi?"

"No! There not just for you, you narcissistic bastard! They're for your Asian friend too/"

"Hey," Kiku protested quietly. "I take offense to that, but since I am Japanese I will only quietly vent my anger towards you." Kiku blushed as he stared at Lovino, and it wasn't because he was angry at him for the comment.

"Shut up, Kiku!" Vash, the boy who had an obsession with every weapon known to man shouted. "Tell him how you really feel!" Then he sat back down in his seat and continued to draw for his sister Lili.

The three were stunned for a minute before Feliciano quickly snatched the bag of cookies away from Lovino.

"Hey, you bastard!"

"Here you go, Kiku," Feliciano said handing the cutely wrapped bag of cookies to his fiend. "I'm not hungry so you can have them."

After all, Feliciano knew how much his Japanese friend liked Lovino.

"_Hey, Feli?" Kiku had said one night. "Do you have a crush on somebody?"_

_Feliciano had been surprised at his friend. He had never expected a topic like this to come up between him and his emotionally quiet and reserved friend. _

"_Nah, I'm keeping my options open~" He paused. "Do you?"_

_Kiku set down his manga and looked up at the ceiling with a sigh. "Yeah. Lovino."_

"_Veh~ The angsty Italiano from our class? That Lovino? Wow, I didn't know you liked the bad boys. You naughty man!"_

_Kiku blushed brightly. "He's really not all bad. Deep down he's pretty sweet and kind."_

* * *

Feliciano felt his head slip out from underneath his palm. His brown eyes shot open in surprise.

He raised his head noticing how stiff and pained his neck was. The bus was dark and quiet—he didn't even remember drifting off. He turned to ask Kiku how long he had been out when he noticed his friend was quietly snoring against his shoulder.

"Eh? You sleep too, Kiku?"

He looked around the bus and noticed that everyone was either slouched in their seats or collapsed in the hallway of the bus. Something in his brain told him to get up and check if everyone was okay. But his body was too heavy to move. He wanted desperately to just go back asleep.

His eyes slowly closed.

Bang!

His eyes shot open again.

"Ve? It's the German transfer kid," he mumbled to himself. "Why is he so angry looking?"

Feliciano stared at the tall German at the back of the bus. He was banging against the windows of the bus screaming something in another language.

"You're gonna hurt yourself~" Feliciano cooed softly.

The German slammed his fists against the window one last time, his blue eyes drooping. He fell into his seat with a pained expression on his face. Feliciano followed him into the drugged sleep.

* * *

Feliciano was in the middle of a good dream about Pasta and the German transfer student when he was suddenly awoken by a cold feeling around his neck.

He rubbed his tired eyes and yawned as he slowly sat up. First thing he noticed was how hard the seat was beneath him. It reminded him of the very un-awesome and terribly hard seats at school. He opened his eyes and noticed that that was exactly what he was sitting on.

He looked around and noticed that they weren't on the bus anymore but back in their classroom. Or a room almost exactly like it. His fellow classmates were around him. They were all slouched in their desks. Slowly they were beginning to stir and moan as they awoke.

"What is this?" Kiku asked next to him. He was grabbing at something around his neck. It shined silver in the little light that was available.

Feliciano grabbed at his own neck and discovered what had awaked him from his dreams. It was a metal collar. He tried to pull it off but it was tightly secured.

"What the hell is going on?" Gilbert suddenly yelled.

It abruptly broke the quiet calm of the class. They all began to suddenly yell at each other and grasp at their necks with shaking fingers.

The only two who weren't panicking were the German, Ludwig, and the Russian, Ivan.

The door suddenly banged open and the kids jumped.

"Please," Someone said calmly. "Take you're seats and calm down. The fun hasn't even started yet."

The kids stared as a man with long white hair walked into the room. He was wearing a nice black suit with a white tie that stood out against the deathly color. His shoes clacked as he walked to the front of the room a small smile on his thin lips.

A group of men in military uniforms followed him into the room, closing the door behind him. They all carried guns and had blank almost bored expressions on their faces.

"Welcome," the white haired man said. "You are the lucky class that has been chosen this year! Please make me proud!"

"Excuse me, sir?" Roderich asked as he stood up from his desk. He was the president of the class and always the one to stand up for his peers. "Why are we here? What's going on?"

The smile on the face of the white haired man widened. "I'm glad you asked." He moved closer to the class pushing up the frameless glasses on his sharp nose. "You, Class B of Gauken High school, have been chosen to participate in 'The Program'."

Mathew, the ghost of the class, suddenly screamed.

* * *

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia or Battle Royale**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Battle Royale or Hetalia Axis Powers! They belond to their rightful owners. **

* * *

Gilbert quickly stood up and rushed to Mathew's side. Everyone watched as Gilbert shook the screaming boy's shoulders. Mathew slowly stopped his ear piercing scream as he looked into Gilbert's eyes.

"Are you done?" the white haired man asked. "Good—I can continue now. You have all been chosen to participate in the Battle Royale act—."

Roderich raised his arm slowly. Feliciano could see that his shoulders were shaking as he asked, "I don't understand you, sir. Battle Royale?"

The white haired man seemed slightly annoyed. "Yes, Battle Royale. For those of you who don't know what the B. R. Act is I shall explain, so please hold your questions and chatter."

Feliciano could hear a group of students in the back began to whisper nervously.

"I said no chatting!" The white haired man suddenly yelled. He lifted his arm and Feliciano felt something fly near his face.

Raivis (Latvia), one of the boys who had been whispering, suddenly stood from his seat. He let out a pained gasp then fell sideways. His small body slammed against a desk before it finally collapsed to the ground. Arthur screamed and fell out of his seat as Raivis's body fell near his feet.

Feliciano gasped as he saw the shinning knife sticking out from between Raivis's purple eyes.

That broke the silence of the classroom. People began to push and shove, trying desperately to get to the door of the classroom as they screamed. Feliciano felt as his chair was kicked out from underneath him and he was sent tumbling to the ground with the panicked Antonio (Spain).

"Sit down!" The uniformed men yelled. They raised their guns and fired towards the ceiling. People covered their faces and fell to the ground as pieces of wood came falling from the sky.

"Please," the white haired man said, "no need to panic quite yet, students. I'm sorry for losing my self-control; I'm not supposed to kill in the classroom. Oh well. Now, sit down as I explain the rules."

The students quickly sat down in the nearest seat. Desks were lying on their sides and a few chairs were broken from the sudden chaos so a few students just fell to the floor. A few of the girls were silently whimpering. Eduard (Estonia) was staring wide eyed at the body of Raivis. His mouth moved but no words escaped his lips and his hands quivered over the body of his fallen friend. Blood had slowly begun to seep into Raivis's violet eyes. Feliciano quickly looked away.

"We have contacted your parents, so you don't have to worry about them," the white hair man said as he paced back and forth in front of the class. "A few of them resisted and complained—we took care of them. Adults shouldn't speak against their government's choices, you kids should learn this." The white haired man stared into the confused and frightened faces of the students. "Hmm, maybe you will understand better if you have a visual." He waved his hand at the guards.

The door to the classroom banged open. Two soldiers walked in carrying a large black bag. They let it drop like a bag of trash to the floor. One of the soldiers bent over and with one fluid motion unzipped the bag.

The stench was the first thing the students noticed. Slowly they began to make out the bags contents. This time no body screamed. They all just stared.

Inside the bag was their ninth grade teacher who had ridden on the bus with them. His handsome face was covered in blood and black holes. One of his usually yellow colored eyes was hanging across his face and his mouth was open wide as if crying to his students to run.

"Why?"

Feliciano jumped at the quiet voice to his left.

_"Why?"_

The white haired man turned to face Kiku. "Why you ask. This man is a no good adult not fit to teach and nurture the future of this country."

Tears rolled down Kiku's cheeks from his closed eyes. His shoulders trembled and his hands were clenched tightly at his side. "Why?"

"Your teacher fought against our choice to have your class in this year's B R Act. So we had him eliminated. Let this be a lesson to you children."

"Why?" Kiku screamed.

Feliciano flinched at the ferocity and anger in his friend's words. He had never seen his friend so mad before. The small Japanese boy was trembling violently from the anger that was burning through his veins. But his friend's eyes were what shocked Feliciano to his core. They burned with rage.

"Teacher was a good man! He didn't deserve to get killed by you bastards!" Kiku shouted. He suddenly rushed towards the white haired man. "I'll kill you for doing that to him—for doing this to _us_!"

Kiku was inches away from the white haired man but was stopped by two uniformed men. They grabbed onto his arms and pushed him to the ground.

The white haired man sighed. "On to my next point," he said and reached into his black suit. He pulled out a small remote and pointed it at the struggling Kiku. He pushed a button and a sudden beeping noise filled the room.

The two uniformed men quickly released Kiku and returned to their posts.

"What is this?" Kiku asked as his collar began to blink red. "What's going on?"

"Bad boys must be punished," the white haired man said. "If any of you act up and cause me trouble," he waved the remote in the air, "I will push this button. You see, the metal collars around your neck monitor your health status and sends it back to us. They also monitor your location—but that is not all. If I wish, I can send a radio wave towards any chosen collar, and . . . well, you'll see what happens."

Kiku pulled desperately at the blinking collar. "What's going on?" He ran to Alfred who was the closest person to him. "Help me!"

Alfred quickly pushed him away. This started a sudden panic to stay as far away from the blinking collar as possible. Kiku stumbled around as if in a drunken stupor. People pushed and shoved him away from them if he got too close, and only when he was pushed to the ground by Francis did he stop moving.

"Feliciano!" Kiku suddenly cried as the beeping became faster.

"Kiku!" Feliciano pushed Antonio off of him as he quickly reached towards his friend. But the beeping abruptly stopped.

Feliciano felt as warm droplets flew onto his face. He watched as his friend froze underneath a shower of red. His desperate eyes were so wide they almost seemed about to pop out. Kiku's head crashed to the floor in a puddle of his own blood. His neck had been blown apart leaving only a bloody mess.

" Ki . . . ku."

"Well," the white hair man said as he broke the silence "wasn't that exciting. Now, if you misbehave your collar will explode leaving you like the poor boy on the floor. . . On with the rules! I haven't even told you the gist of the game."

Feliciano crawled slowly towards Kiku's body. He could feel his warm tears rolling down his face mixing with his friend's blood.

"Basically you kids have three days to kill each other off until there is only one survivor. If more than one person is left alive on that third day, everyone remaining will be killed off using the collars. At certain times of the day part of the island you are on will be created into a danger zone. If you are caught in a danger zone you're collar will begin to blink. You have fifteen seconds to get out of the area, understood?

"Each one of you will receive a pack. It includes as followed: a loaf of bread, water, a flashlight, a map of the island you are on, and a weapon. The weapons are all randomly selected, so don't expect to receive just a gun or a knife. Each person will receive a different weapon."

"B-but," Alfred quietly stuttered. "Isn't that unfair?"

"This game is like a simulation of life," the white haired man said. "Life isn't fair, so why should this game be fair? The stronger the person and the more powerful the weapon the more likely that person is to win. That's just life."

The door to the classroom opened again and racks of bags were brought into the room.

"I will call you by your classroom number. I expect you to quickly retrieve your bag and exit the building. If you are caught loitering in the hallway you will be shot . . . Let us begin!"

* * *

If you are interested in following this story here is a list of the students and their names. It will probably come in handy:

Male Student #1: Eduard von Bock (Estonia) Female Student #1: Irunya Chernenko (Ukraine)

Male Student #2: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain) Female Student #2: Elizabeta Heavory (Hungary)

Male Student #3: Feliciano Vargas (N. Italy) Female Student #3: Emma Manon (Belgium)

Male Student #4: Lovino Vargas (S. Italy) Female Student #4: Natalya Arlofskaya (Belarus)

Male Student #5: Alfred F. Jones (America) Female Student #5: Lili Zwingli (Lichtenstein)

Male Student #6: Arthur Kirkland (England) Female Student #6: Xiao Mei (Taiwan)

Male Student #7: Wang Yao (China)

**Male Student #8: Honda Kiku (Japan)**

Male Student #9: Ludwig (Germany)

Male Student #10: Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

Male Student #11: Tim Govert (Netherlands)

Male Student #12: Toris Laurinaitis (Lithuania)

**Male Student #13: Raivis (Latvia)**

Male Student #14: Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Male Student #15: Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Male Student #16: Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)

Male Student #17: Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Male student #18: Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

The goners have been highlighted and underlined. Sorry, Kiku, sorry, Raivis. You guys are the lucky ones!

If there are any characters that i have not listed and you want them to be in this story just tell me and i'll try to add them. I didn't want to add all of the male characters due to the fact that are so many male characters in Hetalia and that they outweight the female characters, but i could fit a few more in.

Tell me what you think! you're reviews really help me out!


	3. Chapter 3

**I do no own Battle Royale or Hetalia Axis Powers!**

warning: Violence, Language, and Gore ahead! You have been warned.

Review and tell me what you think if you have the time.

* * *

"Hey, man," Alfred (America) said as he stepped out of the school. "Are you alright, Eduard? You don't look so good, bro." He tried to lay a hand on Eduard's (Estonia) back but was pushed away as Eduard began to thrash out.

His face was bloodied and cut from the broken glass of his spectacles. A few shards were sticking out from his eyes and cheeks. He screamed with pain and waved his arms as he tried to fight Alfred blindly.

"Wait!" Alfred cried. "Hold on, man! I'm not trying to hurt you!"

Eduard continued to thrash around. His red fingers brushed something metal and he quickly snatched it up. "It's you! You fucking bastard, Alfred! You were always the one to push me around and laugh at me!"

Alfred stared at the silver arrow inches away from his face. "D-dude, I was just joking with you. I wasn't serious, Yo. Just harmless fun, right? Ha haha . . . Let's just put that behind us!"

"Go to hell! I'm playing this game, and I'll kill you! I'll—"

Eduard's head suddenly exploded. Bits of warm flesh fell onto Alfred as Eduard's body fell into his lap limply.

"Alfred! Are you okay?" Arthur (England/ Britain) asked as he rushed to Alfred's side. "Oh god! Are you hurt?"

There was no answer as Alfred stared at the body of Eduard. His blue eyes flickered back and forth between Eduard and the gun in Arthur's hands.

"What did you do?" Alfred mumbled. "Arthur, what did you do?"

Arthur blinked. "What do you mean? He was going to kill you, you git. I did what I had to in order to save you. Why are you looking at me like that? Stop it!"

Alfred pushed Estonia's body off of him. "Yeah, you're right . . . L-let's go! There might be other people coming." He took Arthur's hand, looked at the metal gun one last time, then quickly raced into the forest.

One question raced through his mind: _Exactly how many people are willing to play this fucked-up game? _

**21 Students Remaining **

**Male Student #1: Eduard von Bock (Estonia)**

Male Student #2: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain)

Male Student #3: Feliciano Vargas (N. Italy)

Male Student #4: Lovino Vargas (S. Italy)

Male Student #5: Alfred F. Jones (America)

Male Student #6: Arthur Kirkland (England)

Male Student #7: Wang Yao (China)

**Male Student #8: Honda Kiku (Japan)**

Male Student #9: Ludwig (Germany)

Male Student #10: Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

Male Student #11: Tim Govert (Netherlands)

Male Student #12: Toris Laurinaitis (Lithuania)

**Male Student #13: Raivis (Latvia)**

Male Student #14: Ivan Braginski (Russia)

Male Student #15: Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)

Male Student #16: Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)

Male Student #17: Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Male student #18: Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

Female Student #1: Irunya Chernenko (Ukraine)

Female student #2: Elizabeta Heavory (Hungary)

Female Student #3: Emma Manon (Belgium)

Female Student #4: Natalya Arlofskaya (Belarus)

Female Student #5: Lili Zwingli (Lichtenstein)

Female Student #6: Xiao Mei (Taiwan)


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait, guys. Been busy doing other things.

I hope you enjoy this chapter. I haven't had the time to re read and edit it, so sorry if there are any mistakes. If there are some big ones please tell so i can hopefully fix them.

Review if you have the time.

**i do not own battle royale of axis powers hetalia**

* * *

The coin flickered silver in the moonlight. A pale hand caught it and sent it straight back into the air with a quick flick of the thumb. Once, twice, three times the coin went into the air. Every single time it ended up heads. A sigh escaped the lips of the person flicking the coin and this time they caught the coin in a tight fist.

"How boring," Ivan (Russia) mumbled to himself as he opened his clenched fist. It was another heads. "You're rather lucky tonight."

A whimper of pain escaped from the tightly shut lips of Irunya Chernenko (Ukraine). A strong hand was around her mouth keeping her from screaming and Ivan's legs were around her waist, keeping her pinned sharply to the ground. Tears rolled down her cheeks and onto the cold grey rock beneath her as her body shook. She stared up at Ivan with terror in her eyes.

Again the coin was flipped into the moonlight air. Irunya screeched beneath the warm fingers of her classmate.

"_Heads—I let you live. Tails—I kill you_." These words echoed in her ears as she watched the silver coin slowly descend back to Ivan's hand. She had been too scared to scream when Ivan had suddenly grabbed her from the shadows. She had been too weak to push him off when he had trapped her beneath him. And she had been helpless as he stated the rules to his little game. All she could do was watch the coin.

Lifeless purple eyes stared at the coin in his hands—heads. "Very lucky," he said his tone plain and calm. "Maybe I should cheat. What do you think?"—he ran the tip of his gun along her jaw—"Should I cheat?"

Irunya trembled and her tears increased as her body shook uncontrollably. This time she closed her wide eyes tightly as the coin twirled in the air. She heard it hit his palm and heard him sigh.

Heads.

Slowly Ivan pushed the coin with his thumb to roll it over. "Finally," he said coolly into the night air making silent white wisps appear. "Tails—looks like your luck finally ran out."

He didn't hesitate as he removed his hand from her lips and as she released a long bottled up cry for help. He simply lowered the gun to her forehead and pulled the trigger. The warmth that coated his face didn't bother him as he stood up and picked up the hammer that had been her weapon. He put it into the bag which held the assorted weapons of Tim Govert (Netherlands), Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland), and Toris Laurinaitis (Lithuania).

Red coated his shoes and splashed onto his already stained pants and white shirt as he jumped down from the rock which was slowly dripping blood. He didn't stop to look at the four people he had killed—people who had trusted him. It was there fault for being so naïve and following his every whim. In class he had passed them each a note saying to meet him on the northern tip of the mountain. They had done what he said without little more than a thought, and there were dead for it.

* * *

Feliciano and Lovino huddled underneath a tree together. They were both gasping loudly and at the same time trying to hush their loud breathing. Slowly, their wild breaths became equal and slow. Their scared eyes stopped moving back and forth between the several shadows that lurked around them, and they began to calm down.

Lovino was the first to move and reach for his pack. He slowly unzipped it and peeked inside. He quickly grabbed the water bottle from the bag and quickly began to guzzle it down, but stopped and rethought his decision when he saw only one more water bottle in his pack. Suddenly, something shining caught his eye and he reached into the bag again.

"Uwah! What is that thing?" Feliciano screamed as he saw Lovino pull out the shiny object.

Lovino just glowered at the object in his hand for a second. "It's a fucking stapler! What the fuck am I supposed to do with a fucking stapler? Staple someone's fucking papers?"

"Lovi," Feliciano said softly raising a finger to his lips. "I think I hear someone."

Lovino's face turned pale as he too suddenly noticed the silent footsteps coming towards them. He grabbed Feliciano's collar and shoved him into the nearest bush and quickly dove in after him. The two moved closely together as they listened and waited for the appearance of the person. They nearly screamed when they saw the heavy boots land almost a foot away from their hiding place. Lovino held the stapler in his hand tightly.

The boots turned towards the bush, stopped, and waited, then turned away.

Lovino bit his lip. "Let's jump him," he whispered quietly to the shaking Feliciano. "With my mighty stapler we'll bring whoever the hell that is down."

"B-but," Feliciano stuttered. "What's if it's someone stronger than us?"

Lovino shrugged. "We'll go down with a fight then . . . Ready?"

"No," Feliciano squeaked.

"One . . . two . . . THREE!"

The two Italians jumped out of their hiding place—Lovino holding out his stapler as if it was a gun and Feliciano just following his lead. Lovino quickly sprang upon the wide shoulders of the person who was walking away and Feliciano sprawled onto the ground quickly grabbing the person's legs.

What they didn't expect was for the person they suddenly jumped to be the German transfer student. Ludwig cursed in German and waved his arms and the shotgun he had in his hands. Lovino banged him over the head with the stapler but it had little effect. A hard punch to the jaw sent the angry Italiano to the soil ground and quick kick sent Feliciano into the air, crashing into a thick trunk of a tree besides Lovino.

They heard the sound of the shotgun being pumped. Feliciano quickly sat up despite the pain in his ribs. His eyes were full of tears. "I'm sorry! We didn't mean to jump you—okay we did! But still, please don't kill us! We're harmless! Lovi would never use that stapler to hurt anyone! I swear it!"

Ludwig looked down at the crying Italian and smirked. "Tell that to my aching head. Stand up, both of you and give me your weapons. Now!"

The two clutched their wounds and stood up slowly with their hands raised like they'd seen in the movies. Ludwig walked over with the shotgun pointed at the two. He grabbed the stapler away from Lovino, looked at it for a second, and then shrugged and put it into his pocket.

"What's your weapon?" he asked Feliciano.

"Um, I don't know. I haven't checked yet."

"Go bring your bag to me. Do anything funny and I'll shoot your little friend here, got that?"

Feliciano nodded quickly and ran over behind the bush to grab his bag. He placed it gently in front of the German's boots. Ludwig ordered him to open it and take out the weapon he was given. Feliciano peeked inside and shook his head. "I don't wanna touch it!" Ludwig growled and the Italian jumped and quickly pulled out his weapon.

"What the hell, Feli? We could have used that a second ago!" Lovino screamed as he saw the handgun in Feliciano's shaking hands.

"I'll be taking that," Ludwig said and grabbed the gun putting it in the back of his pants. Then he turned to leave.

"You're not going to kill us?" Feliciano asked his eyes clouded with tears.

Ludwig shrugged. "Not unless you try to kill me. But if you want me to—"

The two boys screamed. "Let us come with you! We won't be any trouble, we promise!"

Ludwig grimaced. "You'll get me killed."

"No we won't!"

Ludwig growled again. "Fine, but if you guy's make one mistake I'll blow your heads off."

The two gulped but nodded quickly.

"Let's go then!"

**17 students remaining**

**Male Student #1: Eduard von Bock (Estonia)**

Male Student #2: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo (Spain)

Male Student #3: Feliciano Vargas (N. Italy)

Male Student #4: Lovino Vargas (S. Italy)

Male Student #5: Alfred F. Jones (America)

Male Student #6: Arthur Kirkland (England)

Male Student #7: Wang Yao (China)

**Male Student #8: Honda Kiku (Japan)**

Male Student #9: Ludwig (Germany)

Male Student #10: Roderich Edelstein (Austria)

**Male Student #11: Tim Govert (Netherlands)**

**Male Student #12: Toris Laurinaitis (Lithuania)**

**Male Student #13: Raivis (Latvia)**

Male Student #14: Ivan Braginski (Russia)

**Male Student #15: Feliks Łukasiewicz (Poland)**

Male Student #16: Gilbert Beilschmidt (Prussia)

Male Student #17: Francis Bonnefoy (France)

Male student #18: Vash Zwingli (Switzerland)

**Female Student #1: Irunya Chernenko (Ukraine)**

Female student #2: Elizabeta Heavory (Hungary)

Female Student #3: Emma Manon (Belgium)

Female Student #4: Natalya Arlofskaya (Belarus)

Female Student #5: Lili Zwingli (Lichtenstein)

Female Student #6: Xiao Mei (Taiwan)


End file.
